Aun t acuerdas d mi amor NaruHina
by Alexiitah
Summary: Naruto es el tipico chico rebelde...Hinata una chica tierna d buen caracter...Ambos mundos se cruzan en un esfuerzo d complementarse .. ¿Pero que pasaria si Hinata sufre un accidente haciendo que olvide todos sus recuerdos? incluyendo a Naruto...NaruHina
1. Cap 1 Nosotros

Ok este es el primer cap de lo que sera una gran historia NaruHina y por lo que a mi respecta va mejorando mi manera de redaccion xDespero que les guste ya que en serio toma trabajo hacer este tipo de fanfics i en especial cuando kizas..(kien sabe simi mente pervertida lo desea *O*) abra lemon…mmm….Aviso, esta historia pued dar repentinos giros d 180 así que no sorprender con una turba furiosa a la autora xD Pero eso si este fic es 100% NaruHina i van a haber escenas SasuSaku espero sus reviews =D

Cap. 1 Nosotros

Era una mañana hermosa, o al menos eso parecía. Un cielo relativamente despejado a comparación de los otros días de lluvia…Primavera por fin…Después de tanta frialdad en el clima se podía apreciar un pequeño calido en el ambiente.

- Solo 5 minutos mas…y prometo levantarme – susurraba Naruto, aun echado en su cama, escuchando como su despertador sonaba, indicando que era hora para ir al colegio. Aunque a sus 17 años no era el mas "aplicado" de su aula, y ocupaba del puesto 30 para abajo siempre, trataba de dar lo máximo de si, además ese era su ultimo año en la escuela, que mas daba…Aunque el sabia que parte del esfuerzo aplicado en el colegio se lo debía a Hinata Hyuga…Era tan dulce…Ella le enseñaba todo lo que podía, en especial Algebra, en verdad era una persona incomparable. Hinata era nueva desde 5to de primaria, supo ganar la amistad de la mayoría y la envidia de algunos, por su intelecto, sencillez y un tanto de timidez…Pero no ocultaba lo que quería dar a conocer. Naruto sentía algo especial hacia ella, todos se habían dado cuenta, menos Hinata, que al ser tan inocente, ni se lo imaginaba.

- ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE EL DESPERTADOR? ARRIBA!!! – gritaba su abuelo, Hyraiga, mientras de un solo jalón de colchas lo boto al piso. Los padres de naruto murieron cuanto el tenia 5 años, pero logro seguir estando feliz con s abuelo

- Ya lo escuche! Solo quería 5 minutos mas – respondió Naruto mientras se frotaba la cabeza, y se ponía n pie, mientras se dirigía al baño. Poco a poco se fue desvistiendo, dejando a ver su tan formado y musculoso pecho. Su mejor amigo Sasuke, era admirado por algunas chicas del instituto, pero solo tenia ojos para Sakura, su novia…Ellos dos salían desde hace casi un año y se les veía bien juntos…Tal para cual…Ojala el tuviera la misma suerte…Se frotaba los ojos pesadamente debajo del chorro de la ducha, tratando de olvidar los ojos perlados de la chica, aunque ya lo había intentado en repetidas ocasiones, no tenia éxito, su mirada seguía metida en su cabeza. Salio de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y se cambio lentamente, no le gustaba andar bien uniformado, por lo que despeinaba su cabello rubio, desabotonaba 2 botones de su camisa y gran parte de esta se encontraba fuera del pantalón, y su corbata mal hecha, para el este era su estilo y no lo deseaba cambiar, era parte de lo que era…Extrañaba a sus padres, pero sonreía todo el tiempo posible, no deseaba que nadie se entristeciera por su culpa. Era extraño, al estar con su abuelo se sentía plenamente feliz, era alguien tan especial, siempre lo apoyo en todo solo que….era un pervertido…Por eso lo llama Ero sennin…

- Por fin te despiertas bello durmiente! Seguros habrás tenido los típicos sueños húmedos…Mi NIÑO POR FIN CRECE! – se reía y carcajeaba mientras le ponía una taza de café en frente de el.

- De que rayos hablas Ero sennin! Nunca cambiaras – decía mientras tomaba otro sorbo del café – me tengo que ir…hasta luego

-Mándale saludos a Hinata! – Grito antes de que cruce el lumbral de la puerta – hablabas en sueños con ella – se rió pervertidamente

- Ca…CALLATE!!!!! – grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza y después yéndose, dejando a un abuelo muerto de risa.

Mientras caminaba trataba de poner sus ideas en orden, la cabeza le daba vueltas…Deseaba decirle hoy a Hinata lo cuanto que la quería, pero por ciertas razones, cuando pensaba en el tema, su estomago se volvía un torbellino… La amaba tanto…pero como expresarlo en palabras sin ser cursi ni demasiado directo…Unas chicas se quedaron mirando a Naruto por Minutos que fueron eternos…Naruto poseía, al igual que Sasuke, algo de fama con las chicas ,solo que su tan famosa identidad de "rebelde" hacían que se desanimaran…Todos lo consideraban una gran persona y amigo, pero nada mas eso. Se detuvo en la impotente fachada del instituto, mientras entraba con la mochila cargada desinteresadamente, si que era enorme…Aquel instituto, uno de los mas prestigiosos, pero no era uno de "gente rica". El dio un suspiro y entro…Mientras caminaba en dirección a su aula, en el tercer piso…le encantaba tocar el piano, pero ese talento era desconocido para sus compañeros, quienes ni se lo imaginaban.

-Buenos Días – Saludo alegre mientras entraba al aula, todos lo miraron y sonrieron mientras le daban uno que otro golpe amistoso

- En el idioma "Dobe" significa "O no! Otra ves escuela!" – se burlaba Sasuke del otro lado del aula, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared

- Y eso en el idioma "teme" significa "EL dobe es mas fuerte que yo…QUE MIEDO!" – respondió, mientras chocaban puños, mejores amigos, pero…Cuando termino aquello, dirigio su mirada al resto del salón, y ahí se encontraba, pacíficamente leyendo un libro, con su larga cabellera negra n su espalda, Hinata…El se sentaba detrás de ella, así que era algo que no podía evitar

-Buenos días…Hinata – dijo su nombre tranquilamente, ella se sorprendió, ya que la saludo muy cerca de su oído, se ruborizo ligeramente al encontrarlo tan cerca de ella

-Buenos Días..Naruto kun - respondió mientras dejaba su libro y se volvía para sonreírle, el era un muchacho encantador, y si bien era cierto que sentía algo especial por el, no quería perder su amistad – Que gusto verte tan animado – agrego hinata, mientras Naruto ponía su mochila en el respaldar de su silla y se sentaba, solo faltan 5 minutos para que toque el timbre de clases

-Lo mismo debería decir…- agrego con una sonrisa, aquella que le encantaba a Hinata, ella quería que el fuera lo mas alegre posible, y a pesar del tiempo el cual lo conoce, aun no sabe en realidad todo de el… Estaba enterada que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, pero nunca se atrevió a hablar de aquello frente a el…Aunque era un rebelde…Le encantaba su forma tan alegre y divertida de ver la vida

-Ningún escándalo nuevo? – pregunto volteándose mirando fijamente a Naruto

-Supongo que no – respondió, mirándola…Hinata se detuvo un momento a apreciar aquellos ojos azules que la cautivaban, y siguiendo el trayecto de su mejilla se fijo en una leve herida…Se encontraba una pequeña cicatriz en el pómulo de su rostro, poco a poco fue levantando su mano y apoyándola en su mejilla, tocando con sus dedos desde la barbilla y con un trayecto suave hasta los ojos…Naruto cerro los ojos ante tan fino contacto, los dedos de hinata exploraban su rostro…Hinata después de tocar suavemente sus parpados, se dirigió a la cicatriz, Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba agarro su mano con la suya, apretándola

-Que hiciste ahora? – pregunto por fin Hinata sin rodeos, respondiendo al leve apretón de mano que Naruto le estaba haciendo, ella sabia muy bien que Naruto se metía en muchos líos y que en la mayoría de veces terminaba en sangre

-Nada – respondió en seco, el siguió apretando su mano contra la suya – Solo otro idiota que se lo merecía

-Naruto…-respondió en un murmullo – Es malo…

- Lo sE! – odiaba tocar ese tema, pero era inevitable, ella se preocupaba por el, pero aun así, no se arrepintió de darle un buen golpe a aquel desgraciado, y como si eso bastara lidiar con supuestos arrepentimientos al hablar con Hinata

-Suelta mi mano entonces – respondió en seco Hinata, a lo que ella deseaba apartarse, pero Naruto apretó mas su mano contra la suya

- Oblígame – justo terminado la ultima letra de la palabra sonó el timbre que daba inicio de clases, ella sonrió con autosatisfacción, y se dio la vuelta, dio una vuelta algo brusca para que su cabello chocara al propósito con la cara de Naruto. El sintió el aroma de Hinata en aquel choque y se quedo mirando como poco a poco ella prestaba atención a las clases.

Transcurrieron aburridas para Naruto, pero interesantes para Hinata. Ese era el problema, se querían tanto, pero eran algo opuestos. Naruto uno de los menos estudiosos, Hinata una de las mas estudiosas…Naruto un rebelde, Hinata un ángel…y así muchas comparaciones.

Clase de arte, significaba juego para todos, pero no para Hinata quien trataba con poco éxito realizar aquel dibujo de un bodegón…Cuando de repente un papel mal doblado cayo encima de su boceto

"Srta. Hyuga ¿Le importaría si la escolto a su hogar después de clases?" Era tan obvio que era Naruto, se rió cuando leyó el termino "escoltar"…"Será un placer Sr. Uzumaki con la condición que me invite un helado tan pronto como pase una tienda de postres" después de esto lanzo el papel hacia atrás y casi a penas, termino su boceto…No estaba mal para ser la primera vez que lo hacia, pero trataría de hacerlo mejor. Era algo raro, que pequeños detalles hechos por el ojiazul la alegraran tanto…Un sol que resplandecía en su noche…Toco el timbre de salida, y ella se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la puerta de salida con los cuadernos entre sus manos estaba tremendamente alegre y nada la haría cambiar de opinión..o al menos eso pensaba cuando vio quien se encontraba en la puerta

-Neji…nii san – susurro, que el este presente debía ser algo muy malo

-Bueno chicos ya me voy! – gritaba naruto mientras salía apurado del salón, se le había pasado un poco el tiempo conversando con Kiba y Sasuke acerca del susodicho proyecto de Literatura…Típico del profesor Kakashi que se haya olvidado de dejarlo recién avise este día, para Sasuke no era un problema, pero para Kiba y Naruto si que lo era

-Te acompaño! – grito kiba corriendo hacia el – Oye cada vez Hinata se encuentra mas bella no crees?? – agrego Kiba, sabiendo que a su compañero le enojaba ese tipo de comentarios

-Cállate de una vez – inquirió molesto, a lo que Kiba sonrió

-Ten cuidado que te la podría robar – le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro a Naruto a lo que se fue corriendo, dejándolo con ganas de darle un buen golpe de haberlo atrapado, no paro ni acelero el ritmo de su paso, simplemente quería ser paciente, para que la desesperación y la ansiedad no sean mas poderosos que el ¿El ver a hinata calificaba como cita? O simplemente como encuentro casual de dos amigos acompañándose a sus hogares después de un día refrescante en el colegio? … Prefería la segunda opción para que su ego no suba por los aires, en medio de aquella ola de pensamientos alguien choco contra el de forma repentina

-oye cuidado! – se giro brusco, no le gustaba ese tipo de choques…Pero al ver quien se encontraba en el piso con la mirada gacha, se contuvo – Hinata…

Hinata se encontraba en un estado lamentable, arrodillada en el piso con la cabeza gacha y tratando de contener su llanto, apretaba fuertemente sus puños y todo su cuerpo temblaba

-Naru..to….Lo siento…-dicho esto se puso de pie torpemente y volvió a correr, no quería escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras dichas tan cruelmente por su primo, odiaba todo esto…El maldito orgullo de la familia…Tropezó al levantarse pero se propuso correr nuevamente solo que un brazo detuvo fuertemente que volviera a huir…Ella se volteo con ojos lagrimosos a ver a Naruto quien miraba expectante, con ojos muy serios, el la atrajo rápidamente hacia su cuerpo y la refugio en sus brazos

-No importa que te pase…Apóyate en mi…-le dijo mientras la aferro mucho mas contra su cuerpo – Yo estoy aquí…-finalizo, y sintió como hinata estallo en un llanto incontrolable mientras correspondía el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto

- ¿a quien le tengo que romper la cara? – pregunto algo un tanto gracioso Naruto, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la muchacha, ella también, entre llanto, rió un poco…En aquellos brazos varoniles en verdad se encontraba protegida…segura…El era un chico irremplazable, el cual siempre la ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, no importa lo mal que estuviera o lo hundida que se sintiera, el siempre llegaba hacia ella con una sonrisa…No quería saber nada mas, lo abrazo aun mas fuerte, algo mas relajada y dejo que el aroma masculino impregnara todos sus sentidos…Se apoyo en su pecho dulcemente, mientras Naruto ocultaba su rostro en su cuello, Naruto era obviamente mas alto que ella…Hinata se percato que los latidos del corazon de naruto eran rápidos y apresurados, casi frenéticos…y fuertes…y quizás ella no se había dado cuenta, pero lentamente se estaba ruborizando y su corazón comenzó a responder de la misma manera de la de naruto…Ya no había razón para permanecer abrazados…El llanto había cesado, pero sin embargo deseaban seguir así toda una eternidad…El poco a poco se separo un poco de Hinata, sin romper el abrazo y con una mano alzo la barbilla de la misma…Hinata lo veía sorprendida, pero a la vez, impaciente…Como si esperara que el hiciera algo…Poco a poco el se acerco a su rostro, lentamente, para poder disfrutar al máximo aquella experiencia, y como si tuvieran toda una vida…Ella simplemente cerro los ojos, en espera de que los calidos labios se posaran en los suyos, y así sucedió…Naruto no pudo esperar mas y la beso, apretó tiernamente sus labios con los de ella, y fue tremendamente mágico el sabor de aquellos labios…Los que siempre quiso probar y ahora por fin lo logro…Poco a poco el comenzó a mover sus labios, y para su sorpresa ella también le correspondió de la misma manera y los brazos de Hinata rodearon el cuello de naruto y enredaron sus dedos en su fino cabello rubio, poniéndose algo de cunclillas para poder acercarse mas…No cabía duda…Ellos dos se amaban…y aquel momento se volvió el comienzo de una larga y quizás un tanto complicada historia


	2. Cap 2 Te amo

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Ya lo se me tarde demasiado poniendo la conti y les debo una disculpa enormememente enorme xD bueno aki esta la conti, muy pronto surgiran problemas entre nuestros tortolos y una tragedia que espero no les haga odiarme y ya no leer el fic (inner: o vamos no lo dejaran de leer .. vd??? =D) shhh kllate! xD bueno sin mas preambulo aki esta la conti y estense atentos que muii pronto hay mas sorpresas en mi canal con nuevos one shots (inner: kizas lemon muahahahahha) O///////O si kizas xDD aki la conti! Dejen sus coments =D

Cap. 2 Te amo…

- Hinata…Estas segura que permitirás que neji te diga esa clase de estupideces? – le decía Naruto a Hinata mientras caminaban sostenidos de la mano. Hinata era la heredera de una de las familias mas adineradas del pueblo, y con grandes influencias. Si ella no hubiera nacido, Neji hubiera sido el heredero, pero al enterarse qué Hiashi iba a ser padre, la cosa cambio…Neji se encontraba disgustado, y para su mala suerte , lo eligieron como una especie de "protector" de la heredera, y eso no era complemente divertido para el, y era por ese motivo el cual el siempre le hacia recordar constantemente que debía actuar con dureza, y que no haga amistad con ciertas personas ya que era "repugnante"…Esa tarde le dijo que era "indigna" del titulo que le había otorgado La familia Hyuga…

"_Es ridículo que a una niñata como tu le concedieran tan honor, indigno de ti...Me das asco…"_

Al recordarlo una lagrima recorrió su rostro, pero rápidamente la oculto, naruto apretó un poco mas su mano, sonriendole, mientras seguían caminando. Se querían, y nada iba a cambiar eso. Era extraño, ella al llegar se mostraba tímida y distante, pero poco a poco fue creciendo su carisma y cariño hacia los demás, aquel cambio de instituto la izo cambiar mucho , en especial conocer a aquel rubio ojiazul que la llenaba de esperanza y vida. Ella correspondió la sonrisa y se apoyo en su hombro. Era feliz así. Estando a su lado, nada era igual, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

-No entiendo por que lo soportas…- comentaba Naruto mientras la daba el helado de vainilla a Hinata, quien al agarrarlo lamió enseguida

-Bueno…Supongo por que en parte es mi familia – respondió mientras seguían el paso, ahora hacia la casa de Hinata

-Pero NADIE debe hacerte sentir mal…-respondió, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, haciendo que esta este pegada a su cuerpo mientras saboreaba dulcemente el helado

-Y como te hiciste la herida? – pregunto bruscamente Hinata, en busca de parar la conversación acerca de Neji.

-ya te lo dije…Otro idiota – suspiro rendido, era demasiado terca como para comprender…Ella nunca comprendería por lo que el pasaba, como quizás el no comprendería por lo que ella pasaba.

- Ya veo…- dijo por fin, después de un silencio eterno. Naruto se desespero y paro en seco, odiaba aquellos silencios en el cual ambos trataban de comprenderse

-mmm? – se expreso Hinata, el la miro y agarro de sus hombros, mientras acercaba su rostro contra el de ella. Hinata se ruborizo pero cerró los ojos, esperando. Naruto poso nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, pero esta vez con mas intensidad que la primera vez, esta vez sus labios se movieron aun mas rápido y deseoso, Hinata respondió con la misma intensidad, y reprimió un pequeño suspiro, Naruto mordió su el labio inferior y ella abrió un poco su boca, para que la lengua de Naruto pudiera explorar libremente cada rincón de su boca. El se deleitaba con su sabor, y por ultimo se separo por falta de aire, ella lo miro sonrojada y el se acerco a su oreja

- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas – agrego, a lo que ella se sonrojo aun más

-Tonto…- respondió, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico, el cual le robo su corazón…

- Hola a todos! – saludo Hinata al entrar en su hogar

- Hinata! – grito la pequeña Hanabi, saltando en su dirección, su hermana menor también le había enseñado muchas cosas, como ser feliz en cada momento de su vida

-Hanabi, Como estas? – pregunto cargándola, y dejando su maleta a un lado

-Muy bien, one chan….nee? porque tienes los labios tan rojos? – le pregunto sin vergüenza mirándolos fijamente, Hinata recordó el largo beso que Naruto le dio y se sonrojo al instante

-Eto…veras comí un helado de regreso aquí, es por el frió – se excusó, dando un suspiro, de la que se salvaba, la próxima ves seria un tanto mas precavida al estar con Naruto

-Y de seguro ese chico llamado Naruto te acompaño verdad nee chan? Es un chico tan guapo! Lastima que solo sean amigos…

-Si…solo amigos – una gota corrió su frente y una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en su cara – y por que no me acompañas a saludar a nuestro padre?

-Claro! – dijo, agarrándole la mano y dirigiéndola al despacho del que era la cabeza de la familia Hyuga..Hiashi…un hombre serio y de temer, pero preocupado por sus hijas…Hinata siempre se encontraba nerviosa al hablar con el, pero trataba de sonar lo mas normal posible…Toco la puerta con 3 leves golpeteos…

-Adelante…- respondió una voz masculina llena de seriedad

-Padre, Buenas Tardes…Solo quería decirte que ya he llegado…Y que muy pronto comenzaran los exámenes de fin de semestre…- agrego con una pequeña reverencia, siendo lo mas humilde posible

-Me da gusto saberlo, puedes retirarte…- Hinata se levanto y volteo su rostro, en verdad daba temor, pero de todos modos lo amaba, era su padre después de todo.

Era por eso mismo que tenia miedo, su padre era un hombre de grandes expectativas, y muy conocido en el ámbito de negocios, su padre era extremamente sobre protector por lo que pueda pasarles a su hija, con tantas personas crueles en el mundo…

-Ya llegue…- dijo muy tranquilo Naruto, dejando su mochila tirada en medio de la sala, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y olía profundamente a ramen

"Querido nieto llegare tarde hoy, ya sabes, lo de siempre…Hay ramen de comer Disfrútalo mientras piensas cosas pervertidas acerca de hinata!..."

-Ero sennin…-dijo mientras cerraba los puños, tiro el papel y se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina, metió un plato de ramen al microondas y observo como este daba vueltas dentro del aparato… Se preguntaba si Hinata se encontraba tan inquieta como el en aquel momento…¿Estará pensando en el?... Al recordar el contacto de esos labios sobre los suyos, una ola de sensaciones volvían a el, como si no hubiera sido suficiente estaba deseoso de mas… ¿Era normal todo esto? Al sentir como el aroma del ramen se esparcía en la cocina al abrir el microondas, mirando el humo salir…Dio un gran suspiro…¿Qué mas daba? Se encontraba alegre de lo que pasaba en esos momentos

…_No estas lista para tanta responsabilidad…NO LO LOGRARAS!..._

…_Hay personas que te harán daño en el proceso…una MUERTE es lo que te espera…_

…_Eres Indigna…¿Cómo puedes creer que eres algo valioso?_

…_No sabrías lidiar con esto…Ríndete Hinata…Ríndete_

Hinata volvió a despertar sobresaltada de la pesadilla que había tenido el ultimo año, en el cual le habían dado a conocer que ella seria la heredera del clan hyuga…Las palabras de su tío, primo y otros conocidos seguían rondando su cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre halla confiado tal responsabilidad en ella? Puso sus manos entre sus cabellos mientras los apretaba un poco, reprimió un pequeño suspiro…Le causaba dolor…Pero lo que mas tenia era miedo…Miedo a lo que le podría suceder al tener tal cargo… Enemigos de la familia, o los propios codiciosos conocidos o amigos podrían estar en contra de ella y realizar un plan macabro para poder realizar..

Su muerte…

Daba miedo, pero…Era la verdad…Al darse cuenta que no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente, decidió levantarse y darse una ducha de agua templada…y quizás tomar una taza de te…Si la verdad era que podría morir…¿Por qué se lo dieron a conocer? ¿Para intranquilizarla? …Pues lo habían conseguido…Estaba mas asustada que nunca.

-Ya esta hecho el plan mi señor? – Decía muy ansioso un hombre de 30 años, y cabellera oscura – Discutimos esto hace tanto y me da cierto temor el que nos descubran

-Sabemos el riesgo que tomamos…pero es irrelevante, debemos actuar de inmediato – le respondía

- Es algo que teníamos previsto, y no nos podemos echar atrás, será una muerte divertida…-una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro del hombre, enseñando sus dientes con fantástica diversión – Lamentaran haber puesto algo tan importante en hombros de una pequeña niña como ella

- Debemos estar seguros que el vehiculo la mate, o al menos deje paralítica o con algún retraso, así podrán otorgar el cargo nuestra familia…-respondía mientras ponía un saco de billetes sobre la mesa, impaciente el otro hombre la abrio y conto rápidamente lo que eran 10 paquetes de billetes de 100 dólares, fajados maestramente.

-Y que tal si fallamos? – le dijo mientras lo veía impaciente

-Entonces alguien pagara por aquel fallo – una mirada llena de ira – No quiero errores

-No se preocupe…Hinata hyuga será un blanco tan fácil y frágil que ni siquiera se la extrañara – y es así como termino aquella repugnante conversación… Mientras aquellos dos hombres se estrechaban las manos con fatal amistad, mientras sonreían, ansiosos por que su plan se ponga en marcha de una vez…


	3. Cap 3 Dolor

Konichiwa! Mina henki? Atashi wa henki des! xD

Hola nuevamente a todos, hace un añote que no escribo, hace un año y algo mas me parece, pero bueno estoy aquí con un nuevo estilo de redacción y rica en palabras *O* actualizare mi cuenta chicos, esta demasiada antigua, han pasado demasiadas cosas y no tengo palabras para poder describir como estas han influido en mi forma de escribir, de comportarme y de ver al mundo. Estoy llena de energía y llena de ideas y quiero compartirla con todos ustedes! Asique sin más que decir este es el Cap. 3 de ¿Aun te acuerdas de mi amor? Quizás les deja un sabor agrio a la boca, este y los que siguen xD pero no se preocupen no es la típica tragedia que acaba mal xD Pero de que habrán complicaciones, las habrán. Este es un 100% NaruHina, aunque cada vez que veo el anime o manga de Naruto me doy cuenta que Sakura tiene más probabilidades que Hinata -_- Digamos que Sakura no es mi personaje favorito pero bueno xD. Aquí les tengo la conti n.n.

...

Cap. 3 Dolor

Por primera vez en toda su existencia deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible al colegio, es mas hasta se puso la camisa al revés del nerviosismo y emoción. Estar con Hinata le había cambiado su forma de pensar acerca de tantas cosas, deseaba hacerla feliz en todo sentido, deseaba acompañarla, deseaba tantas cosas. El vivió recuerdo del beso que se dieron lo invadió, y como no sacarlo de su pensamiento si fue uno de los momentos más mágicos y estupendos de toda su vida, que quizás, solo se comparaban, cuando por primera vez probo el ramen. No. Ni eso se le comparaba, es decir, era ridículo tan solo comparar el exquisito y dulce sabor de los labios de Hinata con un suculento plato de ramen, que había dejado de ser suculento a su boca al probar los rosados labios de la que era ahora su novia.

Novia.

Cuantas definiciones encerraba esa palabra.

Ya estaba listo para irse al colegio, pero al agarrar su mochila su mochila de su escritorio un paquete cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Cogió la extraña caja con colores brillantes y al darle vuelta sintió como la sangre le comenzó a arder en sus mejillas. Una caja de preservativos. Eso era sin duda obra de Ero sennin, su abuelo, que si bien lo adoraba demasiado por criarlo, era todo un pervertido.

-Genial… - susurro aun avergonzado poniendo de nuevo en su sitio el vergonzoso paquete y encaminándose a su puerta para poder salir; se detuvo un momento en el margen de su puerta y suspiro con más fuerza. Aún con la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas volvió a su escritorio, abrió la tapa del paquete, y saco un preservativo, lo guardo en su billetera y esta vez sí salió de su cuarto casi tirando la puerta para que su abuelo se diera cuenta de que el ya había visto la tan famosa caja.

-Buenos días mi hombrecito! ¿Ya encontraste mi hermoso regalo? – preguntaba su abuelo de manera picara y sinvergüenza, A Naruto le pareció que otra vez la sangre recorría sus pómulos.

-te agradecería que no me dejes ESA especie de regalos nuevamente – respondió Naruto mientras comía una tostada y tomaba un sorbo de café para luego levantarse – Ya me voy – resoplop para luego sonreírle de lado a su abuelo, sin duda lo quería demasiado.

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar pequeño! Saludos a Hinata, Pícaro! – fue lo último que escucho antes de tirar, nuevamente, la puerta que daba a la calle. Aun seguía ansioso por llegar la escuela, así que se limito a acelerar el paso y dar uno que otro suspiro para que su corazón no saliera disparado de su pecho. Estaba nervioso.

Aun cuando el edificio de su colegio comenzó a verse en el horizonte de la tan amplia calle, seguía nervioso, y eso a pesar de dar unos cuantos saltos o patadas al aire para que al menos su corazón vuelva a latir normalmente. Estaba seguro que su corazón estaba a mas de 200 BPM y no sabía si alegrarse, o desesperarse ante ese radical cambio de latidos. No tuvo más tiempo para ordenar sus ideas pues unas manos cálidas y suaves le taparon los ojos.

-Hola…- aquella voz, aquel aroma, aquella suavidad, no cavia duda

-Hinata – el pronunciar su nombre era como saborear el más sabroso néctar, tan dulce. Hinata enrolló sus brazos en la cintura del rubio y este agarro sus manos y se volteo abrazándola. Aquel contacto era tan fantástico, pensó que todo lo que había pasado ayer era un sueño, pero Hinata estaba ahí, abrazándolo, recostado en su pecho y eso era más que suficiente para él.

O quizás no.

Levanto su mejilla como de costumbre y atesorando cada segundo que tardo en acercarse, por fin la beso. El movimiento sincronizado de sus labios con los de ella, transmitía una sensación idónea, de paz. Tan hermosa y única que era inigualable, eso combinado con ella roma que lo invadía. Naruto apoyo sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven atrayéndola aun mas contra él y Hinata enrolló sus manos en el cuello del joven, para así fundirse aun mas en el beso. Sus deseos ardieron y naruto sintió como aquel objeto que había escondido en su billetera lo llamaba como una entrada al cielo.

Pero aun no.

Naruto se separo levemente de Hinata con cuidado de no ser brusco y poder sobreponerla ya que había notado que le faltaba el aire. Hinata aun con los ojos entrecerrados estabilizo su respiración, y abrió lentamente sus parpados. Le sonrió apenas lo vio y agarrados de la mano se encaminaron al colegio. Juntos. Se habían olvidado completamente que estaban en plena vía publica y que cualquier hijo del vecino podía verlos así, así que simplemente guardaron silencio y comenzaron a caminar.

Hinata siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto, pero nunca fue capaz de transmitir ese sentimiento por palabras, y es que tampoco existían palabras para poder describir el inmenso amor que sentía por el, ante esa mirada azul cielo. Naruto también llevaba un buen tiempo enamorado de ella, y de igual manera prefirió guárdaselo, la hija de una de las familias mas adineradas del país, con un rebelde de su instituto el cual además se esfuerza de sobremanera en sus estudios sin lograr no muy buenos resultados, pero aceptables a su parecer. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños, pero era feliz así y nada mas importaba. Ni Neji, ni nadie le impediría ser feliz con Hinata, ahora que ya era suya. La entrada al aula fue como de costumbre, aunque unas cuantas miradas curiosas los comenzaron a observar. Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta de todo, no esperaba menos de su mejor amigo, el más listo de la clase y quizás del colegio. Naruto asintió con la cabeza al comprender la mirada de Sasuke, el otro en respuesta sonrió de lado.

-Este dobe…-dijo para el mismo Sasuke. Naruto y el habían sido mejores amigos desde la primaria, y a pesar de su antipatía el uno por el otro, terminaron amistándose al final del primer año de primaria, como si en verdad fueran hermanos y fieles compañeros. Y puesto, desde la muerte de los padres de naruto, Sasuke estuvo apoyándolo.

El profesor Kakashi comenzó a dictar sus clases con normalidad, aunque hasta el se había dado cuenta del abrupto cambio de comportamiento de Naruto, viéndolo más sereno y decidido en prestar la atención a la clase, aunque su ilusión se esfumo cuando le pregunto "Porque la edad de Oro tuvo aquella denominación?" Naruto respondió con un normal "Por la cantidad de oro que descubrieron en el nuevo mundo…y cosas así" que no estaba del todo mal, pero era un respuesta muy vaga para un alumno de 17 años. Pero de todas maneras se veía distinto.

Hinata se volteo a ver a Naruto después de haber dado esa respuesta, para sus compañeros, algo graciosa, y sonrió de lado al ver como este estaba con su típica sonrisa y algo avergonzado, pero nada que no tenga remedio, as era él, y así le gustaba a ella.

-Después de todo la respuesta no estaba tan mal – le dijo Hinata a Naruto. Clases terminadas. Hora de irse por fin a sus casas. Pero Naruto pensó que era más idóneo que vayan un momento a pasear por algún sitio, como uno tranquilo para poder conversar. O hacer otras cosas.

-Si como sea, aunque creo que tu si hubieras respondido algo más brillante. Srta. Hyuga – respondió naruto sonriéndole, ella se sonrojo un poco ante ese comentario y al ver la sonrisa de naruto mucho mas. Le devolvió la sonrisa para luego agarrar delicadamente su mano, Naruto se sorprendió pero termino cediendo ante este acto de ternura.

-Hinata, Te amo – aquella frase se había vuelto tan común entre ellos, pero cada vez que lo decía sentía que su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho. Hinata se sonrojo profundamente y puso una mano en su pecho para que así al menos Naruto no escuche los acelerados latidos.

-Yo…Yo te amo aun mas Naruto – respondió tímidamente Hinata – Siempre lo ice – agrego y se detuvo un momento, Naruto siguió el gesto y de repente sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, nuevamente aquel sabor tan dulce. Sus labios se movían de forma tan sincronizada que ninguno de ellos deseaba cortar el contacto, deseaban estar así por siempre y para siempre aunque no todo es como se espera no es cierto?

...

-¿Todo está listo? – preguntaba un hombre, viendo como la pareja se estaba besando a lo lejos. El hombre estaba nervioso, y la verdad no deseaba dar con el macabro plan que estaban a punto de realizar. Es decir, la venganza a Hyuga Hiashi no era todo ¿verdad?. Solo lo hacían por dinero. Varias cosas en el mundo se regían de dinero. Pero para el nada pagaría con lo que iban a hacer. –El chico aun no se separa de ella, tendremos que esperar – le decía al celular, mientras que en la otra línea otro hombre le contestaba – No te preocupes, el chico se le separara en la esquina antes de llegar a la mansión Hyuga. La niña es muy lista, no desea que nadie vea que tan grande es su casa a pesar de que sus compañeros ya están al tanto de eso. Con su muerte por fin Neji sama podrá ascender como el verdadero heredero de los Hyuga. Pero esto no debe ser comentado con nadie, ni el mismo Neji lo sabe. – la maléfica voz si estaba de acuerdo, a diferencia de su compañero, el si deseaba ver muerta a la heredera. Tan solo le daba asco que una mujer sea la próxima Heredera. No lo permitiría bajo ningún costo.

-El niño se separo de la chica, afirmativo. Comenzar fase alfa. Recuerden no se permite fallar. – otra tercera voz informo lo ocurrido. Pondrían en marcha el plan.

Naruto seguía aun algo ansioso, a pesar de que Hinata le había dicho que estaba bien que se iría sola a partir de ahí, tenía algo de nervios, desde que se retiraron del colegio sentía que los seguían y observaban y hasta ahora no se sentía del todo cómodo.

-Estare bien Naruto. – le sonrió Hinata y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de irse –Te quiero y nos vemos mañana – Hinata sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Espero a que el semáforo se ponga en rojo y cruzo la calle como buena peatona. Naruto volteo para así caminar hacia su casa que quedaba en la vía contraria de la casa de Hinata, pero al hacerlo encontró la mirada espantosa y cruel de un señor de cabello marrón oscuro y curiosamente los mismos ojos perlas característicos de los Hyuga. Estaba mirando hacia una dirección específica, a donde estaba Hinata, y de una manera tan cruel y sanguinaria que a cualquiera le habría parecido que estaba esperando su muerte. De repente sintió un chirrido de un auto que desesperadamente intentaba dar la vuelta en forma abrupta, y casi de inmediato, sin que nadie pueda reaccionar, se escucho un golpe y otro que significaba que algo o alguien había aterrizado en el piso luego de ser arrollado por el irresponsable auto. Naruto no deseaba ni voltear, esos accidentes no le gustaban en absoluto, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a empujarlo, se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia donde se había colisionado en vehículo. Grito por doquier, tantos que a el le pareció casi como si fuera lo único que lo rodeara. El accidente había sido por la pista por la cual estaba cruzando Hinata, un auto que no consiguió parar, una chica de corta edad tirada en el piso, rodeada de personas extrañas. Naruto consiguió voltearse estrepitosamente y correr hacia el lugar. Tratando de abrirse lugar entre la gente.

-Permiso PERMISO! – gritaba desesperado, y cuando la última persona se izo a un lado, se negó a aceptar lo que sus ojos veían, una chica de corta edad. No era cualquier chica de corta edad, era la legítima heredera del clan Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. Una ambulancia llego casi de inmediato, y Naruto no supo cómo pero de repente toda la gente a su alrededor había desaparecido para dejar a la ambulancia pasar.

-Chico, chico! ¿Conoces a esta chica? – le pregunto un hombre vestido de blanco, tocándole el hombro al ver que no respondía, Naruto había perdido el habla, estaba perdido en alguna parte del horizonte, tan solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y el hombre lo metió al auto, y sentó junto a la camilla. Hinata tenía una profunda herida en la cabeza que ya había sido inmediatamente vendada por los paramédicos. Naruto la vio, aun no lo aceptaba, no podía ser cierto. Pero al tocar la fría mano de la ojiperla lo comprendió todo, ella había sufrido un accidente de transito y el no pudo hacer nada.

-Hinata…No mueras – susurro, mientras algunas lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos, era doloroso. Ya había perdido a sus padres, no deseaba perder a nadie más, en especial a la razón por la cual sonreía al ir al colegio, como una luz que cada vez que estaba cerca lo ayudaba a olvidarse de todo – No mueras – lloro acariciando su frágil mano

-Naruto…kun – susurro o hablo en sueños Hinata, Naruto solo acaricio mas su mano y la acerco a su pecho, la ambulancia paro y las puertas se abrieron casi de inmediato. Ante sus ojos se llevaron en una camilla a la joven. El miro aturdido todo esto, pensando en cómo se escuchaba de dulce su nombre al ser pronunciado por los labios de la joven. Y quizás…esa iba a ser la ultima vez que lo diría.

...

No les dije que les iba a quedar un sabor amargo en la boca xDD bueno es una MUY larga conti a comparación de los otros caps.

Preguntas frecuentes

-¿Cuándo subirás la conti?

Pues la próxima semana si me da una luz de inspiración y dentro de dos semanas máximo o quizás mañana o pasado. Depende de mi estado de humor e imaginación xD

-¿Hinata muere?

No, no muere xD si muriera ya no sería un NaruHina ¿no es cierto? Pero le pasara otra cosa. Muahahaha

-¿Habrá SasuSaku?

Si, no me meteré mucho en esa pareja puesto que es un fanfic NaruHina, pero si tomare una que otra escena romantica entre esos dos que me vuelven loca xD.

-¿Habra Lemon?

Quizas. (risa pervertida)

...

*PORFAVOR ENTREN A ESTAS PAGINAS Y APOYEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

eldivanazul. blogspot .com (quiten el espacio que hay despues y antes de blogspot ) (es el blog de un amigo donde pone tontería y media pero que es muy creativo n.n por favor apóyenlo es muy buen escritor)

alexan05011995. deviantart .com (quiten el espacio que hay despues y antes de deviantart) (es mi cuenta en DeviantArt, comenten favoriteen y hagan lo que gusten n.n)

nonsensething-mitsuko. blogspot .com (quiten el espacio que hay despues y antes de blogspot) (es el blog de otra amiga muy querida mia n.n escribe también hermoso y usa mis imágenes de DeviantArt en su pagina asi que apóyenla n.n)

Esas son 3 paginas que deseo de todo corazón se pasen por ahí y comenten por favor n.n necesitan su apoyo y consideración. n.n

Comenten el Cap. Ustedes son la fuente de mi inspiración y alegría n.n Sin mas que decir me despido y la conti muy pronto! =D


	4. Cap 4 Quien eres

Este capitulo es muy personal, me demore años en escribirlo ya que no sabia expresar al 100% como se siente Naruto. Quedo aceptable pero aun necesito mejorar n.n COMMENTS porfavor n.n Me animan a seguirles escribiendo n.n he aquí el cap. Tiene alguito de LEMONADE XD no lemon pero algo caliente asi que se aguantan xD

Cap 4. ¿Quién eres?

Nunca pensó el volver a estar en una sala de emergencias de un hospital, luego de la muerte de sus padres no se lo habría imaginado, ya que le agarro cierto pavor al color blanco que invadía cada muro de aquella construcción, ese color blanco que supuestamente era pureza, pero para él era infernal y desesperante, como si con ese color desearan que escondas tu dolor.

Naruto seguía sentado esperando a que el doctor salga de la sala de emergencias, Hinata había presentado un muy fuerte golpe contra el pavimento el cual le había causado una especie de hemorragia y no solo eso, también una parte de su cerebro quedo fuertemente afectada por el golpe. Los doctores no sabían aun que efectos iba a tener todo esto.

-Niño, ¿Tú conoces a Hinata Hyuga?- le pregunto un hombre de blanco acercándose a el con un papel entre las manos, Naruto se sobresalto, no le gustaba para nada esas batas blancas y menos los hospitales

-Sí, Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Hinata está bien? – pregunto tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, igual se acercaron a su abuelo Jiraiya. Guardo silencio mientras que el señor revisaba el papel con detalle.

-En este momento la Srta. Hyuga se encuentra descansando, tuvo mucha suerte, está saludable – le sonrió el señor, por primera vez sintió un alivio tremendo, esas 2 horas en espera, en aquel pasadizo blanco no le eran muy agradables. Al menos una buena noticia.-Pero…- nada podía ser completamente bueno ¿Cierto?- ha sufrido una gran conmoción en su cerebro. Producto del fuerte impacto contra el piso, no sería raro que alguna parte de su memoria se vea afectada, temporal…o en el peor de los casos perennemente – Por un momento Naruto sintió que el piso se comenzaba a mover, como si no se tratara de algo solido, sino de arenas movedizas que lo hundían de pocos, a lo lejos sintió el llanto desesperado de una mujer, que según parecía no le habían dado muy buenas noticias.

-Amnesia – susurro, con dolor en cada vocablo de aquella palabra.

-Es lo más probable – respondió el doctor – Te tienes que ir hijo, ya no es hora de visitas, si tienes suerte mañana despertara y serás capaz de verla, pero por el momento solo nos queda esperar – el doctor le dio unas leves palmadas en su hombro y naruto solo asintió con la cabeza gacha y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital, aquel lugar que le traía malos recuerdos y escalofríos.

Se sintió algo mas aliviado al salir de aquel sepulcro, pero al recordar las palabras del doctor un dolor profundo en su pecho emergió, como si un puñal hubiera ido de frente a parar en su corazón, y se se hubiera quedado ahí.

-Hinata…- la lluvia comenzó, y a pesar de que en algún momento de la noche pararía, a el le parecía que no iba a cesar dentro de el.

-Sasu…ke – susurro sakura, pero se vio interrumpida por el urgente beso del pelinegro, la situación iba en aumento. Sasuke vivía solo en un apartamento que muy raramente era visitado por su hermano Itachi, puesto que al ser universitario tenia su propia habitación dentro de la institución para asi serle mas cómodo la estadía, pero de vez en cuanto se tomaba unos días para visitar a su pequeño y único hermano. – Espera…ah – esta vez Sakura había reprimido lo que iva a ser un sonoro gemido, Sasuke no se detenía por nada seguía besándola de la misma forma urgente y hasta mas que hace solo un momento. El profundizaba más aun cada uno de sus besos, y una de sus manos paseaba por el muslos de la pelirrosa haciendo que cada roce sea seguido por un pequeño quejido de placer de la chica, la cual en cada caricia se sentía arder en un mar de deseo por departe del chico.

Esa tarde decidieron almorzar juntos en la casa de Sasuke, y luego de eso comenzaron a ver una película que iban a dar en un canal de TV, echados cómodamente en la cama del chico, luego de uno que otro tierno beso comenzaron las caricias y roces atrevidos, los cuales los llevaron a la situación actual. Sasuke encima de Sakura sin camisa tocando de arriba abajo uno de los muslos de esta, mientras que Sakura con su blusa desabotonada por lo menos hasta ver el naciente de su ropa interior, con los brazos rodeando el cuello del chico debajo. Sasuke bajo dando pequeños mordiscos en su recorrido

-No puedo esperar…-susurro desabotonando otro botón de la blusa de sakura, mientras que ella reprimía nuevamente otro pequeño gemido. Se sentía mareada, y a la vez con tanto calor, en cada roce, en cada caricia, sentía que dejaba fuego en su piel. Sasuke también se sentía distinto, una nueva oleada de sensaciones lo invadían, Sakura dudaba…Pero en ese momento era difícil pensar.

El sonido monótono de los actores hablando en la TV se apago de repente, y la típica cancioncita de intro de las noticias de las 7 comenzó. Al comienzo ambos se sobresaltaron y rieron por lo bajo ante lo inocente de su reacción. Se dieron un rápido beso y volvieron a echarse aun tratando de disminuir sus agitadas respiraciones.

-"_Tenemos una noticia de ultimo minuto…La heredera del Clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga a sufrido un accidente, habiendo sido embestida por un chofer en aparente estado de ebriedad…Mas información en las noticias de las 10…Ahora siguiendo con el tema de la tarde…tenemos con nosotros…"_

Sakura se quedo en shock. No sabia como reaccionar, estaba completamente sin habla tratando de asimilar lo que el frio conductor acababa de decir. Hinata Hyuga y accidente fueron las palabras que mas la marcaron. Sasuke apago el televisor ante la inesperada noticia, y paso un brazo por su novia para tratar de ayudarla. Sakura lo miro con ojos lagrimosos y lo abrazo con fuerzas, no eran necesarias palabras para poder saber como se sentía cada uno. Una de sus mejores amigas había sufrido un accidente y no sabían como estaba ahora. Sakura lloraba desconsolada mientras que Sasuke le frotaba su cabeza en busca de consuelo. El también estaba preocupado, pero también por su amigo. Naruto se tuvo que haber enterado de una manera u otra o en el peor de los casos pudo haber presenciado esto. En definitiva, si Sakura se sentía devastada, entonces Naruto lo estaría con aun mas razón. Si tan solo hace unos días había comenzado una relacion formal con ella. Porque el destino era asi de cruel con ellos. Al menos ni Sasuke lo sabia.

Naruto llego silencioso a su casa, en donde su abuelo lo esperaba frente al televisor. Al entrar este lo quedo mirando muy preocupado, después de todo la noticia de hinata era la que mas se escuchaba en absolutamente todos los canales televisivos. Naruto tenia una cara sombria y distante, su nieto no estaba ahí en la sala, estaba en otro lugar muy distante…Quizas aun en el hospital con Hinata.

-Hijo, ¿estas bien? – pregunto su abuelo, aun sabiendo la respuesta, tan solo quería saber como reaccionaria su nieto ante esto. Naruto solo volteo la cabeza, lo miro y luego siguió caminando, esta vez hasta las escaleras.

-Estaré en mi cuarto, no tengo hambre- fue la única respuesta, definitivamente no estaba bien. Y eso ya lo sabia desde que vio la noticia en el canal nacional. Su nieto estaba profundamente afectado, no solo por el simple accidente, sino por la expectativa de saber el "que pasará".

Naruto no reaccionaba, subió desganada las escaleras y se dirigió de frente a su cuarto, cerrando su puerta lo mas despacio posible para no salir del trance del cual estaba metido. No. Naruto Uzumaki no estaba presente en su habitación. Naruto Uzumaki se había quedado en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando a que su tan amada Hinata despertase y saber si en verdad, era cierto lo que le dijo el doctor. Se hecho en su cama y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba exactamente al costado de su cama. La luna era llena y el cielo despejado.

¿Por qué tuvo que haber pasado esto? ¿Porque simplemente no pudo evitar que eso pasara, o porque el maldito chofer no pudo parar a tiempo? Todo paso tan rápido que hasta parecía que nada mas era una de sus mas horribles pesadillas. Se acosto pensando en ello. Soño con Hinata, alere, risueña, sonriendo y diciéndole "Naruto kun" cuando se acercaban. Que la besaba, que la abrazaba. Para luego escuchar los chillidos de la gente cuando el auto se estrello contra el delicado cuerpo de Hinata. Luego se vio rodeado por un grupo de personas vestidas de blanco las cuales lo señalaban y hablaban, comenzó a correr y al final de un pasadizo encontró a una Hinata con ojos desconocidos…

"¿_Quién eres tú?"_

Aquella pregunta le dolio aun mas que cuando se vio en el choque. El saber que la Hinata que siempre había amado no lo reconocia le dolia aun mas. Se comenzó a alejar con pasos ligeros y a pesar de tratar de alcanzarla no podía, ella simplemente se alejaba y no habría nada que hacer.

Se despertó agitado, con un sudor frio en su rostro y con ojos lagrimosos, espero que el accidente en verdad no fuera mas que una de sus mas terribles pesadillas pero, se dio un gran golpe en su frente al escuchar en la radio de la cocina y como noticia principal esta: "La heredera del clan hyuga ha sufrido un accidente".

No tenia animos de nada, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a dar largos pasos hacia la ducha y sucumbió en ella, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, el verdadero naruto volaba por algún lado del espacio, mas no estaba ahí, presente.

Creo que simplemente bajo las escaleras con el uniforme puesto, mordió un trozo de pan y sin despedirse, se encamino a su escuela y al llegar solo fue conciente de que el asiento ocupado en frente de el estaba vacio. Fue, además de la partida de sus padres, una de las veces que se sintió tan solo.

-Dobe… ¿Estas bien? – Sasuke observo la catastrófica llegada de su amigo con la mirada perdida y como se sento observando la silla de alfrente, el era su amigo y estaba muy preocupado por el, no lo había visto asi desde la muerte de sus padres que si bien no se comparaba con esto, igual se podría apreciar que le dolia en lo mas rotundo de su ser. – Naruto..- insistió al no obtener respuesta. Naruto sacudió levemente su cabeza y en un torpe movimiento hacia un lado observo a su amigo.

-Perdon, ¿Qué decias? – le respondió sin animos, sin emoción, vacio. Y esque asi se sentía, vacio.

-Naruto, siento mucho lo que ha pasado – comenzó Sasuke en un afán, vano, de recuperar la sonrisa de su amigo – Pero debes tranquilizarte, ella se pondrá bien, eso ya lo dijeron los doctores y..

-Eso ya lo se Sasuke – la manera en como lo corto lo sorprendió, pero guardo la calma, no necesitaba mas conflictos con los demás. No ahora. – Eso lo se mas que nadie, fui la primera persona que escucho eso de parte del doctor, pero…

-¿Pero que?- pregunto

-Amnesia. Ella podría sufrir amnesia – fue duro, conciso y directo. Sasuke pareció no inmutarse pero por el contrario, ahora comprendía mas la situación. Tenia miedo, tenia miedo que se olvide de el.

-Naruto, no solucionas nada estando asi

-¡Eso ya lo se, Sasuke! Es tan solo que…!da miedo! ¿!Te imaginas cuanto tiempo espere esto! Y ahora… ¡El simple hecho que se olvide de mi me da pavor! – había levantado algo la voz, pero eso no le importaba – Tengo miedo Sasuke – le temblo la voz ligeramente sin cambiar su postura.

- Esta tarde, tenia pensado ir con Sakura a verla, este despierta o no. Acompañanos – sono mas como una orden que una invitación, Naruto solo asintió y volvió a sentarse en la misma posición que antes. Aun mirando el asiento vacio.

La salida no tardo en llegar, y esque nunca tarda para las personas que siquiera prestan atención y sus pensamientos están dirigidos hacia otras cosas. A penas sono el timbre Sakura y Sasuke fueron directo al asiento de Naruto, el al verlos se levanto pesadamente y los siguió en dirección al hospital. A pesar que en el camino ellos trataban de animarlo de cualquier manera, en especial Sakura, no daba resultado. El solo asentía y seguía sumergido en su mundo. Naruto aun no aterrizaba en la tierra, no estaba ahí aun. Solo volveria cuando la incertidumbre no lo estrangukara por dentro y supiera de una vez por todas, si Hinata estaba bien o no y si había sufrido amnesia o no. Tan solo con esto Naruto volveria, y también sabria que iva a hacer de a ahora en adelante. El edificio blanco se alzo ante ellos, fueron quizás segundos o años que se quedaron embobados ante la fachada. Sakura se animo y los izo entrar, preguntando a la recepcionista por la habitación 203 en la que estaba la srta Hyuga.

-¿Familiares?- pregunto sin siquiera verlos

- Amistades del instituto – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, escondiendo su total nerviosismo, el cual se hacia notorio por la inquieta manera de golpear con su deo índice la mesa.

- Oh! Claro la srta Hyuga esta en perfecto estado, ya despertó hoy en la mañana y…!JOVEN! ¡NO CORRA EN LOS PASILLOS! – la recepcionista sumamante molesta miro a Naruto correr a mas no poder hacia dentro del gran hospital. A penas escucho la palabra "despertó" no le importo nada, ni las reglas, ni que sus amigos lo miraran mal, fue como si sus piernas recobraran vida propia y lo llevaran directo hacia donde había dejado la anterior noche a su adorada Hinata. No uso asensor a pesar que estaba en el 5to piso la habitación, la espera lo mnataria y pensaba ser mas rápido que eso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a cada paso que daba, a pesar de resbalar una vez y caer en el piso se lebanto y seguía. Al estar a tan solo unos pasos de distancia se detuvo, observo la puerta blanca y con los números marcados en negro 203, en la puerta había una plantilla en la que, de seguro, estaba la actual condición de Hinata, no la quizo leer, quería verla con sus propios ojos. Dio un gran respiro y abrió la puerta de un tiron, al principio una corriente helada choco contra su cara. Y sentada en su cama, mirando por la ventana abierta estaba Hinata. El olor dulce lo invadió, las cortinas se levantaban con gracia ante la corriente fuerte de aire que a su vez desordenaban los largos cabellos de la chica con la que siempre soñaba. Suspiro y se quedo ahí, en el lumbral de la puerta aun observando como la cortina y los cabellos de la chica danzaban al mismo son.

-Hinata … - susurro, la chica pareció escucharlo y se volteo tranquilamente. Sus ojos seguían siendo los magnificos ojos perlas que reconocia. Ella lo observo de pies a cabeza, de pies a cabeza. Algo andaba mal. El naruto que se encontraba a miles de años luz de distancia pareció regresar de golpe y otro frio, que estaba seguro no era el ambiente, recorrió su columna vertebral.

- Perdona, pero… ¿Quién eres? – las palabras llegaron tajantes, frias, mientras la confundida mirada de Hinata se posaba en los ojos azules de naruto. Ambos mirándose el uno al otro sin decirse nada, sin mover un musculo. Solo el cabello y las cortinas se movían. Una ráfaga aun mas fuerte llego e inundo la habitación haciendo que a los pies de Naruto callera aquella ficha que estaba colgada en la perilla con los analisis. Y ahí, con letras grandes, estaba escrito el verdicto final.

"AMNESIA"

OK! No me maten XD Este cap es masomenos largo, ya a paritr del diguiente comienza lo interesante, me dio tanta pena escribir este capitulo. Es un tanto cliché lo que pasa pero me gusta como esta tomando rumbo este fanfic que espero sea mejor que el que escribi antes. En verdad espero sus comentarios con ansia. Próximo capitulo muy pronto! n.n


End file.
